Snowbaz Drabbles
by Abel Sirius
Summary: It's just a place for me to dump my short Carry On fics, it's mostly Snowbaz (hence the title) but there will be funny chapters, non-romantic chapters, and a few other pairings. Seeing as i am a 17 y/o boy from texas and have never even met rainbow rowell it is safe to assume i do not own this series seeing as it is you know her's.
1. I love you

***Gasp in gay* **_a wedding!_

**Disclaimer: I do not remotely own this book, wayward son would be out by now if i did.**

**3 yers ago**

_Simon sat at the end of his bed, legs hanging over the edge as he watched Baz sleep. The only time he ever looked relaxed like this was when he slept. Everything that had happened lately and still Baz was so perfect. The fire earlier had been so bright and that kiss had left Simon hot._

"_I don't love you Baz, but I think I might be able to," he whispered to the other boy while he slept._

**Today**

Simon stared down the isle, Baz's step mom had convinced him (somehow) to let her walk him down the isle to meet Simon, but Simon's focus wasn't on her. Baz was wearing a black suit, nothing crazy, his long hair was pulled back small braids all throughout it with some golden string, Simon wasn't sure what is actually was, mixed in the braids and his smile was soft and warm as his eyes met Simon's. This was actually happening.

When Baz had been giving his speech Simon had already been blushing, "when I started at Watford I had made my mind up about you already. I had a gut feeling you'd be a prick and a pain in my arse the rest of my life, and Crowley I was right. In fifth year I remember I couldn't shake you and your crazy off, you followed me around like a puppy the whole year," he laughed a little so did everyone else, "it was down in those catacombs that night when I was laying there looking at the murals when you looked at me like that. That was the moment I realized I was madly hopelessly innocent with you," he laughs again this time with tears forming in his eyes, "it was that night on you couch, when you said you loved me too that I realized I could have this. Simon you are my forever, the thing that keeps me up at night and the person who makes the fears go away, you make me feel alive and I want to give you everything because you are my everything,"

"I love you," Simon whispered voice cracking and tears in his eyes.

He was marred to Baz.


	2. lillies

This is so horrible what have I done

disclaimer: i don't down this

Baz runs into his school days rival at a flawed shop

Work Text:

Baz had walked into a small flower shop in the middle of town, it was an old brick building with a homey feel to it. Baz immediately went to speak with the man at the counter.

The boy behind the counter looked about his age, he had bronze curls and pail skin that Baz gave himself half a second to admire. The boy was dressed in nice jeans and a pail sweater and he was sitting behind the counter making a flower crown "Excuse me sir I need a bouquet of lilies," the boys head snapped up from the flower crown he was making and Baz felt himself freeze.

Simon Snow.

Simon mother fucking Snow. Baz had believed he saw the last of Snow back at graduation. They went to the same boarding school and shared the same stuffy room and shared a deep mutual hate for each other.

Right up until graduation when the two's last fight ended with them making out on Snow's bed before avoiding each other the whole day. They didn't speak about the kiss or to each other after. Ever.

Snow's eyes were wide and his mouth was opened slightly. 'Mouth breather' Baz thought to himself.

"Of corse," Snow forced out, he stood up and walked toward the back of the shop and motioned vaguely to follow him, "So, flowers for your girlfriend right? Sorry I'm just guessing. Is it an anniversary or something?" Snow asked making a lovely bouquet easily. Snow was pretending he didn't know Baz, sighing

"For my mother," Baz replied bowing his head slightly, he wasn't playing games or lying, "they were always her favorite, in visiting tonight,"

"Oh," Snow whispered softly. "Here," he handed the flowers to Baz, they were beautiful. Snow quickly went back to the front, Baz following again "it's £7.56," he whispered again. Baz handed over the money.

"Actually i have another request," Baz said .

"Yes sir,"

"I want to take my ex-nemesis on a date, maybe dinner this Saturday at 8ish, do you think you can help me with that one, Snow? Or just gonna reject me again,"

"Yeah. Yeah I can help,"


	3. yu have got to be kidding me

Simon, Baz, Penelope and Micah stayed friends long after Micah and Penny moved to America but now they have kids and Simon and Baz choose this year to bring their young ones Abroad with them

Work Text:

Crowley that was the longest flight of my life. I look over to see Simon handing the kids their bags before turning back to look for the Bunce. I already grabbed mine and Simon's bags so I wasn't worried about that.

Then in I see her, Micah is behind her talking loudly on his phone, I wave to get her attention.

"BAZ!" She sreeched before running at me and pulling me into a hug nearly 20 seconds later. How can a woman 7 months pregnant run that fast? I have no clue. That didn't stop me from hugging her back though.

"Bunce, it's lovely to see you," I whisper in her ear before pulling back.

"Hey Pen," Simon says grin stretching his face as he takes my place and tightly squeeze the girl.

"Hello, Aunt Penelope and Uncle Micah it's a pleasure to meet you," it was Natasha she was smiling and offered her hand to the two adults.

"Yeah, nice to meet you she's only going to behave for like 6 more minuets," Emerson says from behind her, he has a tendency to pick on his little sister.

"Nice to meet you Natasha," Bunce shakes her hand before looking at Emerson, "so you're the infamous Emerson?" she ask with a glint in her eyes. Oh Crowley what is this woman going to do.

"Maybe. What about it?" Bloody hell why did I let Fiona watch him. He acts far too much like her. Simon's snickering again, prat.

"What would you say if I made a deal with you?" You've got to be kidding me.

"For Merlin's sake no one is making deals with my child," I say stepping in.

"You don't break anything in my house and I'll give you all the most embarrassing stories about your Dad," she nods her head towards Simon.

"No!" we both shout at the same time Emerson let's out a loud "Yes!". Those stories also contain way to much about me to let Bunce give them to my child. How will any of my students respect me when he's spreading these tells through the halls?

Crowley give me a break. It's going to be a long trip.


End file.
